


March 20: Silky (Tumblr Pornlet 51)

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Drabble Me March [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Hairy Derek Hale, M/M, Magic (?) Stiles Stilinski, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Trichophillia, Trichophillic Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek Hale, pornlet, quicksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: 100 words based on the prompt word "silky".





	March 20: Silky (Tumblr Pornlet 51)

“At least let me get my socks o—”

Derek’s protestation was weak, and melted into a moan as Stiles rubbed his face up over a thigh and onto his stomach.

“Nope,” Stiles answered. Or, at least that’s what Derek assumed was said. It was muffled, pressed into his armpit.

“If I’d known you’d be this into it, I’d have stopped waxing years ago.”

Stiles’ blinked at Derek. His eyes glowed and swirled silver, and then he closed them again and went back to slip-sliding his face all over Derek.

“I liked you smooth, too,” Stiles told Derek’s balls, then licked.

**Author's Note:**

> ♠  
>  _silky(adj): of or like silk; smooth, lustrous, soft, or delicate._  
>  ♠  
> [Drabble Me March prompt list and tumblr links.](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march-and-yeah-the-whole-stopping-to)  
> Words counted in gDocs - AO3 might not agree that it's exactly 100.  
> 


End file.
